Charlotte's Unexpected Visit
by Emotive Jester
Summary: Peter gets kidnapped, Charlotte turns to Jasper.. But will this be the end of Jasper's sanity having to face his past?


Charlotte POV.

I ran through the woods.. gracefully not to crash myself into a tree. I must have seemed like a banshee.. I was neurotic, this was the first time in a decades I had been alone. My blond hair seemed like only a flash of lighten until I final slowed as I approached the Cullen household and made my way inside.

'JASPER!' My usually musical voice had turned into a call of a siren. If I could sob, this would be the time I would be a wreck. Peter had gone missing.. went out hunting and never returned. I was lost. Alone. Broken. I made my way up the steps. With my screech I most likely woke the neighbors in the next town over. Where else was I to go? Jasper and the Cullens were the only other people I could call friends in the world – Well, at least Jasper, right? My wide vermilion eyes searched my surroundings until I finally crashed against the wall in the hallway, my tiny clamped hands pounding against the unsuspecting plaster. I was absolutely hopeless. I searched the few rooms in the main portion of the house not being able to find a single soul. I then made my way back to the dining room where the upper floor steps were located. My hues darting from one empty corner to another. I sighed, my tiny hands balled up still, razor sharp nails digging into my own palms. My lengthy lashes fluttered like butterfly wings, as I finally slammed to my knees in what seemed like a prayer. I was physically and mentally drained something I had never managed to accomplish in my afterlife. My tiny hands then went to cover my face as I sobbed tearlessly. 'Someone.. please..' Those were the only few mangled words I could manage.

It was then I heard the soft footfalls from upstairs, the count and pace in the step. Jasper, who had been hiding in the library reading his own personal war stories most likely, heard my unexpected voice scream throughout the house. What could had brought her here? Was what read on his face, he knew I would had never came to his 'new' family's home without a damn good reason. Agile steps took him to me in mere seconds, he knelt down his arm interlocked in mine to bring me to my soles. His usually cold eyes, widen with fear, compassion. 'What's wrong darlin'?' His thin stained kohl brow raised. Jasper allowed that guarded wall he always kept up around his persona to fall as he took me in his arms allowing me to weep. My head seemed to fall lifelessly on his shoulder. Jasper wrapped his arms around my tiny frame, in all sense I could had been Alice's blond doppelganger. His digits gently grazed throughout my bleached locks, caramel hues trying to find meaning in my ruby orbs for the emergency visit. I knew that I radiated that something was wrong. He had to sense that I was so broken, confused.

'What happened? Where's Peter?' Jasper's tone was slurry, confused. I felt horrible for bringing this to him.. But I couldn't face her alone.

Finally the dead silence was broken, I didn't know what to say. Jasper didn't know what to do. It was then the others arrived home and Alice shot through the door like an arrow from a bow, quickly kneeling next to her love and me. Perhaps more details of the past would help her determine what was going on and make sense of the past. Alice pulled Jasper from me backing him into a corner explain when she rushed back to the house, she'd been constantly scanning the future for her mate's other brother, my Peter. Unable to really pick up anything more than glimpses of him in various forms of shadows. It got so bad she even pulled over to make Bella drive so she could concentrate. Supernatural hearing really made a household limited with secrets. Alice had gotten to silent, her eyes placed on me after a few moments of her ghastly gaze. A vision, she knew and that meant I had to tell him now. She came to me like a ballerina dancing on air, Jasper wasn't far behind her. Alice knelt down next to me to brush a golden tress from my view and smiled softly.

'Go ahead Lo, he won't get mad. I promise,' she cooed softly. Now I saw why Jasper loved her so, her aura was infectious. Still my emotions couldn't had been calmed, Jasper knew better than to use his 'gift' on me since our time in the southern camps, when he had wanted to kill me. My thoughts became on as Jasper bent next to Alice, that confused look in his eye it was then I found the simplest words.

'It's Maria, I think.. She has a new army and it's growing by the day. Peter and I were taking in refuges from her camp, trying to teach them there is more to their second life then war and their unknowing demise.' My words were still disheveled sobs as I thought about what could be happening, what could had already happened in an encampment like Maria's.. When I had finally pulled myself together I took a deep breath in and screamed at the top of my lungs trying to release some of the frustration that was building inside of me, that had finally boiled over. My dainty hands finally uncoiled from their tiny fists of fury, the ironic thing was the fact I had dug in so hard into my own hand I had pierced my own marble hide. More scars to add to my collection.

'I'm not sure, but it's the only thing that makes sense. He went out to hunt I stayed back with some of the newborns that had been living with us.. he never came back, it's been days. It's just not like him,' My southern accent wasn't as sweet as I had always purred, more a terrible hiss of sorrow.


End file.
